Notre Histoire
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Ce qui ne doit pas arriver dans la saison 9...


**Notre histoire.**

Je m'appelle Dean Winchester et je suis un chasseur. Pas n'importe quel chasseur, mon frère Sammy et moi traquons toutes les bestioles surnaturelles comme les esprits, les goules, tulpas, wendigos, vampires, loup-garou, démons etc… Puis un jour, notre routine fut bousculée par une personne, une seule, qui m'a ramené de l'Enfer en posant la main sur moi. Depuis ce jour, je sens cet être lié à moi, je sens son âme. Ou du moins ce qui en reste. C'était un Ange du Seigneur, comme il aimait à le dire. Et il s'appelait Castiel. Laissez-moi vous raconter notre histoire.

Au départ, ce fut un choc de voir débarquer les Anges dans nos vies. Mais au fur et à mesure, je me suis pris d'affection pour cet être céleste qui ne comprenait rien à la vie humaine. Je lui ai appris le libre arbitre, la rébellion, je lui ai enseigné à vivre parmi nous avec nos coutumes et nos routines. Et puis un jour, submergé par sa guerre civile au paradis, il s'allia avec le Roi de l'enfer, Crowley. Sammy, Bobby et moi avons enfermé Castiel dans un cercle de feu sacré pour comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. Encore des excuses qu'il nous sortait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il venait de faire ou la manière dont il l'avait fait qui me dérangé… Mais bel et bien le fait qu'il ne s'était pas confié à moi. Je pensais être son ami et il me cachait encore des choses. Je ne comprenais pas tout chez lui, trop mystérieux… Et j'avais mal au cœur de le voir dans son cercle de feu, les yeux brillants, essayant de s'expliquer encore une fois.

Le temps passa, il y a eu des hauts et des bas. J'en ai voulu à Cass pour m'avoir menti et caché la vérité. Pour être parti avec la tablette des Anges, pour ne pas m'avoir révélé sa condition de prisonnier à cause de Naomi. Mais j'étais trop préoccupé par Sam et l'épreuve qu'il venait de subir. Je venais juste de le sauver de sa dernière tâche qui consistait à guérir un Démon, en l'occurrence, Crowley. Alors que j'aidais mon petit frère, j'appelais une fois de plus mon Ange à la rescousse. Mais il était prisonnier de Métatron cette fois, qui joua avec la bonne volonté de Castiel pour lui soutirer les choses nécessaires à son plan. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris. Mais lorsque Sam et moi avons vu les Anges, tous les Anges du paradis, tombé du ciel cette nuit-là… On savait que quelque chose de mal se produirait bientôt. Parce que c'est comme ça avec nous, nous sommes maudits. Et on maudit les gens qui nous entourent. Ils sont tous morts, tous. Nous sommes les seuls survivants.

Les Anges tombaient, le ciel était noir et seules des boules de feu ressemblant à des étoiles chutaient sur Terre. J'appelais Castiel mais il ne répondait pas. Encore. Je pris mon frère dans les bras pour l'emmener à l'hôpital grâce à ma chère voiture Impala. Là-bas je me rongeais les sangs pour lui… Et pour mon Ange. Jusqu'à ce que mon portable sonne.

- Hello Dean.

C'était lui. Sa façon de me dire bonjour.

- Cass !? Bordel, mais où es-tu ?!

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

J'étais à la fois soulagé, inquiet et très en colère.

- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Tu n'as vu les Anges !? Ils sont tous tombés ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?!

Je ne voulais pas le formuler comme ça, mais la colère prenait le dessus.

- Dean, Metatron m'a piégé. Les épreuves ont servi à faire chuter tous les Anges et non à fermer les portes du Paradis. Il… Il m'a pris ma grâce, c'était le dernier défi.

J'ai mis un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il me racontait.

- Pardon ? Tu veux dire que tu n'es plus un Ange ? Tu es mortel ?

Cette idée me donna la nausée. Castiel restait encore tellement perdu parmi les humains et ce, même avec son statut d'Ange. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui maintenant qu'il venait de tout perdre.

- Oui Dean. Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir de me chercher ?

- Cass, je suis à l'hôpital, pour Sam. Il n'a pas fini la dernière épreuve, il est entre la vie et la mort, je ne peux pas le laisser…

- Je comprends Dean, c'est ton frère. Je vais essayer de rentrer au bunker, on se retrouve là-bas.

- Cass… ?

Mais il venait de raccrocher. Maintenant je me rends compte, que j'aurais dû partir le chercher cette nuit-là.

Une semaine passa. Sammy et moi étions sortis de l'hôpital, il restait encore groggy mais je m'occupais de lui au bunker. Arrivé là-bas je cherchais mon Ange. Sans succès. Kevin Tran, le prophète de Dieu, nous y attendait par contre. Nous restâmes tous les trois, pendant une longue semaine, puis deux. Un mois passa sans nouvelle de Cass. Sammy allait mieux, Kevin continuait son boulot de traducteur. Mais moi, la panique me gagnait jour après jour. Je me souviens, c'était un jeudi. J'en étais à mon quatrième verre de whisky, lorsqu'un bruit sourd me fit émerger. Quelqu'un cognait à la porte du bunker. Un peu bougon, j'allais voir qui était l'intrus pour lui faire sa fête. Mais c'était Castiel. Enfin, ce qui en restait.

Il était là, devant moi. Mais sans son éternel trench coat beige. Seulement vêtu d'un vieux pantalon troué, d'une veste miteuse trop grande pour lui, les cernes noirs, les cheveux encore moins coiffés que d'habitude, le visage sale et l'éclat, dans ses yeux bleus, avait disparu. Il s'écroula dans mes bras. Kevin, Sam et moi, nous occupions de lui. Il était dans les vapes, sur notre canapé. On attendait qu'il se réveille. On essayait de lui donner à boire. Lorsqu'il émergea, on le fit manger. Cass n'était pas habitué à tout cela. Mais il fallait le gaver pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Deux jours plus tard, il réussit à parler.

- Dean…

- Cass, bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

J'étais toujours énervé lorsque l'inquiétude me gagnait. Probablement un moyen de défense.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai chuté et j'ai vécu de villes en villes à la recherche d'un moyen de venir ici. Mais je n'avais rien. Les humains, ils leurs faut de l'argent, de la nourriture, de l'eau. Je n'avais rien et j'ai commencé à ressentir des besoins. Une personne m'a un peu aidé. Un homme qui dormait dans la rue, sur un carton, m'a expliqué comment il faisait pour vivre. En fouillant les poubelles, en volant des vêtements ou d'autres choses.

- Quoi ? C'était un clodo ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Mais il était gentil. Je suis resté avec lui et d'autres amis à lui. Je leur ai parlé de toi, de vous. Les Anges sont passés dans… Hum… comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Les médias. À la télé et dans les journaux. On s'en servait comme couverture, mais j'aimais bien lire ça avant de dormir. C'est ainsi que j'ai su où je me trouvais. J'ai alors volé une carte dans un magasin et je suis parti à pied. De villes en villes, à faire ce que mon ami m'avait appris pour survivre. Puis j'ai réussi à venir jusqu'ici.

Nous étions touchés par son histoire. Et j'étais en colère aussi. Quel con ne lui avait pas appris à se servir d'un téléphone pour m'appeler ? Pourtant il avait bien réussi la première fois ! Je pense maintenant qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas me déranger. Il y a toujours eu ce souci avec Castiel. La peur d'énerver ou de décevoir les gens.

- Merde, Cass. Je ne savais pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller maintenant. Ok ?

Encore ses yeux brillants qui me fixaient.

- Non, Dean. J'ai perdu ma grâce, ma force, mes pouvoirs. Les Anges ne peuvent pas vivre comme ça. Aujourd'hui ils ont tous chuté et même s'ils arrivent à survivre quelques temps, ils ne sont pas fais pour rester sur Terre. Nous sommes des soldats divins. Mais si on nous enlève notre divinité, nos pouvoirs, nous mourrons.

Je refusais ses mots. Refusais d'y croire. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi et vécu, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas sous ma garde en tout cas.

- Cass, arrête de dire ça. On va s'occuper de toi, on va t'apprendre, ça ira mieux après. Capiche ?

- Yeah, I capiche.

Mais dans son regard, je voyais bien qu'il mentait pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

Sa convalescence se passa plutôt bien pourtant. Mais il avait encore du mal à rester actif. Toujours fatigué ou morose. Un mois plus tard, il ne voulut même plus se lever du canapé.

- Allez Cass, bouge ton cul un peu. Faut te battre mec !

- Désolé Dean. Je ne peux plus. C'est trop dur.

- Pauvre chochotte ! T'as intérêt à te lever si tu ne veux pas que je te lève de force !

Ses yeux ternes m'observaient en silence. Je savais que ça devait arriver, mais mon cerveau le refusé. Sam et Kevin me prirent à part. Le prophète me dit des phrases inquiétantes.

- Dean, j'ai lu la tablette des Anges. Cass a raison, ils ne peuvent pas survivre sans pouvoirs sur Terre. Tous ceux qui ont chuté vont mourir.

La colère et la panique me gagnèrent une fois de plus.

- NON ! Ne dis pas ça, la ferme ! C'est Cass, bordel ! Il va s'en sortir, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il devient humain !

Mon frère m'expliqua lui aussi.

- Dean, Cass n'est jamais resté humain assez longtemps pour en mourir.

- J'ai vu le futur de 2014 ! Je l'ai vu en soldat complètement drogué qui survivait depuis des années ! Il n'était pas mort dans ce futur-là !

- Mais c'était une vision de Zachary pour que tu dises « Oui » à Michael ! Rien de ce que tu as vu n'était prémonitoire ou réel. Je suis désolé.

- Garde tes excuses Sammy. Cass ne mourra pas, tu entends ?!

Mais Kevin et Sam avaient raison. Cass aussi d'ailleurs. On voyait aux infos que les déchus mouraient les uns après les autres. Les médias, qui n'avaient même pas expliqué la chute des Anges, pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un genre de suicide collectif. Ils sont cons. J'ai alors rejoint Castiel, allongé sur le canapé, les yeux luttant pour ne pas dormir.

- Dean…

- La ferme, Cass. Garde tes forces.

- Je suis désolé Dean, mais c'est inévitable. Peut-être que j'irais au Paradis après.

- Dans un paradis dirigé par Metatron et l'autre connasse de Naomi !? Super ! Non, reste avec nous.

Il luttait encore pour rester éveillé.

- Reste avec moi, Cass.

- C'est trop tard Dean. Mais sache que je suis content de t'avoir connu. Toi et ton frère. Vous êtes les élus, vous avez changé l'histoire, vous défiez le destin, vous…

- Êtes maudits ? Oui Cass, on a une vie de merde, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tous nos proches sont morts ! Papa, maman, Jessica, Helen, Jo, Bobby, Chuck, Pamela, Ash, Rufus, Benny et j'en passe ! Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre, pas toi.

Mais le lendemain, Castiel ne se réveilla pas. Nous étions jeudi. Le jour de l'Ange Castiel. Quelle ironie de merde.

Ah elle est super notre « Team Free Will » maintenant ! Kevin est avec nous, mais il ne remplacera jamais Castiel. Mon Ange. Je me souviens encore de sa façon de commencer ses phrases par « Dean ». Ses éternels « I'm sorry Dean ». Sa façon de pencher la tête sur le côté quand il ne comprenait pas, sa voix grave, sa manière de parler un peu décalé. Et ses yeux bleus. Maintenant ils sont fermés ses yeux bleus, pour toujours d'ailleurs.


End file.
